


The Talk

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: contains spoilers for 2x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Danny was sitting on his bed watching a movie but he wasn't there alone. Oh no, Mindy was there. In his bedroom. On his bed. In his clothes. On the surface, it feels all too real, too much like they're in a relationship. Something a part of him has always wanted if he were to admit it. But it still scares him shitless. It's too real. What if he fucks this up? It'll ruin everything and oh God, she's sitting so close. 

The next thing he knows, he hears a scream and Mindy burrows into him, gripping on to his arm. He can smell the shampoo in her hair and it brings back all sorts of memories that he cherishes for some reason and it gives him a momentary hope for the future until he realises that  _she is holding on to him_. He vaguely recalls her saying something about her being scared before her right hand moves across his body and clutches to his left side. No, no, no. This is too close for comfort. He wants this but he doesn't know what she wants. 

So he pushes her away. 

'This has gone on far enough. We need to talk.'

'I think you're right. I admit it...'

_Oh shit_ , he thinks to himself,  _is she going to say what I think she's going to say?_

'I farted.'

_What the fuck?_ That was not what he was expecting. At all.

'I did it because I was scared and I was wrong and we should talk about it.'

'No, not that!'

'Okay! I spilled red wine on your sofa cushion and yes I turned it over. And then I got chocolate syrup on that and I wrapped it up in blankets and I thought you'd just blame it on your maid.'

'Okay, stop admitting things to me!'

'I farted again.'

Now he was getting really frustrated. He had thought for a minute that she just might admit to him that she felt something for him. Anything.

'STOP! And stop farting, okay? We need to talk about this. You and me, okay?'

'Yeah, okay.'

'No, not here. Not in my bed. Out there.'

She silently followed him out to his living room, slightly perplexed.

'Danny, what? Is this about the fact that I dissed your sandwich? You know I was only-'

'Just stop!'

'I don't even like-'

'MINDY!'

'Yes, Danny?'

'What's going on between us?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean... _us_?'

'You know, repeating yourself like that doesn't help-'

He silenced her with the only explanation he had as he grabbed her arms and kissed her, letting all the frustration from the past few months leave him with that kiss. It was a quick, chaste kiss and he barely registered if she responded or not before he stepped back, looking down at the floor and nervously playing with his t-shirt.

'S-sorry, Min. It was the only way to shut you up.'

She didn't say a word, she just stared at him, touching her lips, shocked at the feeling his lips left behind. She wasn't expecting that at all. But she didn't hate it. 

He looked up at her briefly, shyly, not used to seeing her so speechless and scared of the inevitable consequences. 'Mindy? Say something?'

'Oh now you want me to say something. You just said you were trying to shut me up. Danny, make your mind up!' She was smiling though, without even realising it, as she playfully shoved him.

'Min. Look. I'm sorry. I just...you were...and then...well...but I just thought that maybe...there might have been-'

It was her turn to silence him with a kiss.

'Well, what do you know? It works to shut you up too!'

He almost choked. 'Min?'

'Shut up, Castellano.' And before he could respond she grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him, not wasting much time deepening that kiss, drowning out the mere thought of any words that dared to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this. Right now, I'm not entirely sure whether I want to take the rest of in a direction that is in line with spoilers for future episodes or not.


End file.
